Mystic Nights
by Lucifer Hisaki
Summary: My first fan-fic so be nice.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the TV show Gundam Wing just some stuff, but  
I do own K and L.  
  
The Mystic Nights Chapter 1  
  
"We attack in 5 months, to wait for the leader. Got it," demanded a   
shadowy figure. "Yes sir," remarks his assistant. 'Soon phoenix we   
will meet again and we'll have our revenge HAHAHAHAHAHAHA,' thought   
the commander.  
******  
  
'They're coming, I sense it. The world will once again fall into   
chaos if I don't this revenge war. Oh Keith. Ly, Cyle I need ya   
guys if only you can come back.' thought Relena. "Hey Relena,   
snap out of it, colony and earth to Miss Peacecraft, come in!"   
yelled Hilde. Relena blinked, "oh sorry I guess I was in a   
different place." "Yeah, you're always in a different place since  
Heero and Duo told us they're lovers. Oops sorry Hilde, " replied  
Midii. "It's okay I already accepted the fact. Hey look there's  
G boys," answered Hilde.  
  
"Hey Hilde, how ya doin'," asked Duo. "Fine, Duo." "Trorwaaaa!"   
yelled Midii as she hugged her boyfriend. "Hey Midii," replied  
Trowa. "Hi Heero, Quatre, Wufei," said Relena."Hn," replied Heero  
(AN: Even as Duo as a lover he's still silent). "Hello Miss   
Relena," replied Quatre. All Wufei did was snorted his reply. "And  
a Hello to Mister Justice and hater of Onnas." Replied Hilde, "Hey  
Quatre where's Dorothy?" "Oh She's with Sally, Noin, and Lady Une  
at the mall. What are you gals doing here?"  
  
"Oh we were shopping at the side shops looking for some things."  
Replied Midii. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" asked   
Relena. "Oh we ran out of some supplies and there is a place where  
you can them very cheap." "That explains you guys except Wufei.   
So Wufei why are you with them?" "To pick up my sword that was being  
sharpened yesterday, Darlian. Darlian aren't you suppose to be   
working?" replied Wufei. "Oh I have a day off today. Hey why don't ya  
guys go shopping together? I have some things to take care off."   
Said Relena. "OK," said everyone. As Relena was walking away she thought,  
'Alright now that's taken care off, now to find that music shop and K and L.'  
******  
  
"Hey you guys why don't we follow her. It's very unusual for her to go  
somewhere without telling, we're her best friends for heaven's sake."  
Said Hilde. "Alright, Hilde. Oh Hilde can I talk to ya in private for   
a sec." Said Duo. "Sure. But first whose coming?" "I am," chorused everyone  
except Wufei and Heero and of course Trowa who just nodded. "Heero, Wufei you  
coming?" asked Quatre. "No all I said earlier was 'I'm just getting my sword  
and that's it'," said Wufei. "Hai," replied Heero. As Wufei walked away, Hilde  
and Duo were going to an abandon alley to talk, while the others were waiting.  
"Hilde are we still friends?" asked Duo after five minutes of silence. "Of   
course, Baka." replied Hilde, "Now let's go with the others to stalk Relena."   
"Alright."  
******  
  
As they others were follow Relena who didn't notice. She stopped in front of  
a small music shop and stepped in. The others stayed outside only to be partly  
seen from behind the window frame. "Get me K and L now!" yelled Relena at the  
cashier. As the cashier went to the back room, Relena looked around and thought,  
'It's been a while since I lasted been here. This place brings a whole lot of   
memories. I should grab my guitar too, probably go solo and begin another career  
as a singer. Hmmm.' Just then an old woman and man came in from the back room and  
one of the cleared their throat and Relena was pulled from her thoughts and said,  
"Hello K, L." "Hello Le, What brings you here?" asked the 54 year old woman known  
as L. "Yes what brings you here Le," said the 55 year old man known as K. "Let's   
talk some where private. Alright?" said Relena.  
  
"OK," said K and they went to the back room. Duo mouthed to the others," What are  
they doing?" "Now Le, Why are you here?" asked K. "Well this afternoon I sense that  
our enemy from the last alien war are back for revenge. I wanted to know if they are  
already in this system and if they already conquered HQ." Replied Relena. "Let me   
check." Replied L. After a few minutes of hacking on a huge computer of the rather   
large underground room with 4 mobile suits, 4 vehicles, and at least a garage or two.   
  
L said, "The answers to those questions are yes. So you better start training Le.   
Anything else?" "Yes can I have my old guitar and case?" asked Relena. "Sure, and we'll  
see you in a month for some new equipment." replied K. "Alright," said Relena as she got  
her guitar and headed to the front door, "Sayonara!" "Bye," said K and L. When she notice  
Hilde and the others trying to hide she said, "Why were you guys following me? Oh never   
mind let's go home It's 7:00 p.m." "Hey 'jousan what in the case," asked Duo. "Oh just a   
new guitar," said Relena.  
  
O.K. to business, sorry if this was a little boring but I will add some action in   
Chapter 2. Oh yeah if you want to use K and L ask. I'm a Relena Lover as well Heero   
lover too, also I hate YAOI but in the beginning of this saga I will have a yaoi to   
straight romances. If you have any ideas tell me please. Also this is my first fic ever   
so be nice.  
Love,   
Le   



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gundam Wing just some stuff so don't sue me I have   
no money. I do own K and L.  
  
Mystic Nights Chapter 2  
  
"Hey jousan, can we stay at your house since Wuffie took our car? asked Duo.  
"Sure thing, Duo," answered Relena.  
"Miss Relena, what car did ya bring," asked Quatre.  
"We took two cars, Quatre, a dark blue Mustang and a red Camey," piped in   
Hilde.  
  
Duo, Hilde, and Quatre were go ride in the Camey, while the others were in   
the Mustang. During the ride Relena, who was in the back with Heero, thought,   
'Now what will I do in order for me to train. Hmmmmmmm. I know! I'll tell   
Pagen to cancel all my meetings in the morning and train then.' Her thoughts   
were once again interrupted by Midii.  
  
"RELENA! We're back and why don't ya keep a good hold on reality girlfriend."  
yelled Cathy.   
  
Behind her, the others all had worried faces on except for   
Trowa and Heero, who stared at Relena with emotionless eyes with a hint of   
worry.  
  
"Um, yeah, well should we get the stuff," asked Relena.  
"They're already inside the house. So let's go inside, we're getting hungry.  
By the look of it, Duo looks like he's gonna stave to death." replied Hilde.  
"I'm the GOD OF DEATH, Hilde but I am stave," said Duo.  
"Alright, lets go." replied Relena.  
  
As the others went to the dinner room, Relena summon Pagan to tell the chefs   
there will be some more guests and to tell him to cancel all meetings till   
noon. Noin and Zechs were staying at Lady Une's that same night.  
  
*******  
That Night  
  
I saw them coming, 5 in a unit. We were in space on the surface of Mars ready  
and willing to risk it all to save our new home. Cyle gave me a thumbs up   
before kissing passionately to Ly.   
  
Keith came up and to me and said, "Le I want you to know I love you and no   
matter what happens remember what we're fighting for. No matter what even if   
Ly, Cyle and me die don't stop fighting."   
"Keith," I said, "you won't die I won't let you, dragon. They'll have ta kill  
me first......"   
"Le, you when we have life like dreams that they're prophecies." he said as   
he interrupted me though his Prussian blue eyes under dark brown unruly hair   
I saw he was telling the truth.   
"Le, in my dream I saw that Ly, Cyle, and I are all gonna die, but we will   
win because of you." As he tangled his hands in my short hair (AN: Think of  
Haruka's haircut) he kissed me.  
"I won't live that long without you."   
"You will and the rest of us will be reborn."  
"Aishiteru, dragon." I said.  
  
Suddenly the battle began, light beams shooting everywhere. I used my frozen  
ice beam to freeze about 10 units and my beam saber appeared in my hand as   
well as wings in my back and I sliced the aliens into 2 pieces. Keith on the   
other hand had just killed 5 units using his beam of fire. Cyle used his   
cyclone attack and Ly just used her Storm's Rage attack. Then I saw the   
commander come up behind Cyle and fired a powerful lasers at him and headed   
toward Ly. He met up with Cyle again, who fired his Fires of Hell suddenly   
fires appeared and started to cook the commander who was unharmed from the   
attack.  
  
A beam saber appeared in his hand and sliced Cyle through the waist and I   
heard an ear piercing scream from Ly cried out to her love. Angered by hate   
Ly attacked mercilessly at the commander to no a effect. The commander raised  
his saber and began to cut Ly down the middle.  
  
"Lyyyyyyyy, Cyllllllleeeeee," I yelled.   
  
Then I saw him come to me. I used my Tidal Wave of Destiny only to put a   
small bruise on his cheek. Suddenly Keith came up from behind and leather   
wings of the dragon spead, a sword in hand ready to kill the leader.  
  
"Keith, NO!" I yelled again as the commander thrust the saber into his   
stomach.  
  
I fired every attack I know and finally in the end I beat commander and his   
armies killed in the process.   
  
"Go," I said, "and never return."  
"My name's Khyron," he said, "I am not the true leader and I will return. No   
has beaten me and when I do my race shall have already conquered all the   
other systems and your headquarters and I will have my revenge."  
  
With that he disappeared and I ran to Keith who was barely alive.  
  
"Keith, why'd ya do it?"  
"To save you and remember we three who died shall be back to life in time for   
the next war. Farwell Koishii," he said  
"Noooooooooooooooo," I yelled and the whole system shook.  
  
*********  
AN: I know a little sappy but I did get some action and the last scene was a   
dream/flashback so ya guys can know more about the story. Okay all those   
DMxHS lovers out there those two will be a couple and I am think of having   
Hilde and Duo be the reborned Ly and Cyle. If you guys do review I promised  
you these two we'll be my other Mystic Nights(the protectors). Oh yeah if you  
also review I will have Trowa and Cathrine have a bumpy relationship. This is  
my first fic so be nice and K and L are scientists who are retired system   
protectors. I'm not from Japen so sorry if I spelled some words wrong. The   
next one might be in two or more weeks since I'm a slow writer and I'm   
grounded on the computer except when I hace some homework to do on the   
computer.   
  
Ja Ne  
Le 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Gundam Wing, but I do own K and L.  
  
Mystic Nights Chapter 3  
  
Relena snapped open her eyes and bolted to a sitting position. Sweat covered her entire forehead; her breathing was ragged as if she just had been choking.  
  
'Why I'm I having that dream about the deaths of my friends,' she thought.   
  
She looked at her clock to see it was 3 am.   
  
'I need a drink and maybe start training since I don't think I can sleep again. Maybe play a little soccer while I'm at it'   
  
Relena got dressed in a short, a tank top, a windbreak jacket, and had shin guards on her legs. She put on some soccer shoes and brought along pair running shoes and her soccer ball. All her other stuff was already outside. So she teleported to the kitchen to grab a drink and then teleported to a near yet far from sight lake with a clearing and cave. She started to do some drills while trying to sort why she was having that dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero was wide-awake at the 4:00 in the morning also trying to figure a dream that was similar to Relena's dream but had a person telling him to remember and help her and who was also calling him koishi.  
  
'Who is she and why did every time I try to come to her, she always goes away? She might have looked male but still look like a woman.' he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Cyle, Cyle, Ccaayle help me. Help me Cyle, help me fight, save me, love me. I need you, come to me."  
  
"Who are you and my name's Duo not Cyle," I said, 'Who is she and why is she familiar. Why does she call me Cyle.'  
  
"You're the reborn person of Cyle of the war 18 years ago. My name's Lila Ly McCoy and we are now needed again. Le and Keith will help too. More will be revealed and know that I'm also reborn and that you and Heero aren't supposed to be together," said the figure, "Goooooodddddbbbbbyyyyyeeee."  
  
"Hey don't leave me alone!" I yelled.   
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
Hilde bolted to a sitting position. Why was she calling Duo, Cyle and what war was she referring to?   
  
'It's like I was taken over by some spirit. I wonder if Duo had the same dream too. Oh well back to sleep with me,' she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Outside  
  
Relena was dribbling the soccer ball until 5 in the morning when she decided to start her normal training. She went to the cave at the other end of the lake. She started to test if her Tidal Wave of Destiny was still at full power in a simulator of the last battle. Try as she might she couldn't find and alternative way to save her friends. She did this because she could learn from it and stop it from happening again.  
  
Her other attacks and reflexes are still good as the last time she put on the uniform. The black and blue spandex sleeveless flight suit with a trench coat. Her phoenix pet, Flame Thunder gazed at her master meditating, sensing the power released from her body as it spread to create a force so powerful no one but Flame, the other guardians, and all that was good can survive. Suddenly, Relena jolted out of her meditation panting.   
  
"They're here I know it. The dream……it was telling me they'll attack in 5 months. I have to leave soon but not now in four months"  
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
Morning 9:00 A.M.  
  
"Hey Lena, your up early." said Midii.  
  
"I know, I was taking a walk at 6 am."  
  
"Morning Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Hilde," reply Midii.  
  
"Morning," said Relena.  
  
"Here's breakfast, Miss Relena," reply a servant with a tray of food with others following him.  
  
"Thank you, Jon. Hilde, Midii I have a meeting soon and can ya drive boys home."  
  
"Sure Relena. We'll be glad to," said Hilde.  
  
"Fine with us," speak for everyone was Quatre.  
  
"Well sayonara," said Relena as she left to get to her car. (AN: She all ready change to the Sank Uniform at 8 am.   
  
Author Notes  
Sayonara = goodbye  
Koishi = love  
  
Sorry it late. I hope you understand this one. The next one will be a day before Relena runs away to train. Wait at least a month for the next one, I have bad grades in school so I'm grounded. Be nice this is my first fiction.  
  
Love,  
Le   



End file.
